


Of Breakfast and Bliss

by AngelicBeauti3



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, African-American Woman, Black in Fanfiction, Black!Reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Love, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3
Summary: You and your husband, Elias cook up more then a hot breakfast in the kitchen. Enough said.
Relationships: Elias Samson/Reader, Elias Samson/You
Kudos: 5





	Of Breakfast and Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, but hopefully ya'll will enjoy it anyway.

The sun blooms on the horizon, filling the sky with bright shades of orange and pink, its rays stretching into the bedroom and kissing your skin with its warm glow. Opening your eyes, you look to the sleeping body next to you, your eyelashes faintly batting against your eyes as you take in your husband's sleeping form. Serenity was plastered across his face, steady breaths leaving him as his chest rose and fell in a soothing rhythm. He was drop-dead gorgeous, blessed with looks that would stop any woman their tracks. Lustrous, coffee black hair fell past his shoulders and clung to his bearded face, and muscles rippled across every part of his body. His smooth olive skin was flawless and a perfect contrast to your gorgeous ebony toned skin. Yes, he was indeed handsome, but it wasn't his looks that made you fall for him. It was his genuineness and lovable personality that won you over in the end. Top that off with good dick and it was more than enough to make you fall in love with him.

Placing a kiss to his cheek, you carefully and quietly removed yourself from the bed before heading to the bathroom to take care of your usual morning routine. When you were done, you exited the bathroom grabbing your white satin robe and made your way downstairs. Unlike most mornings, you were in the mood for a nice wholesome breakfast, and you were sure your husband would appreciate it too. Checking your inventory, you grabbed a few items; orange juice, a carton of eggs, a pack of bacon, and a box of pancake mix. They were never as good as homemade, but they were quick and a great substitute for when you didn't have the necessary ingredients hanging around. Once you had everything together, you fired up the stove, starting with the pancakes.

Not long after you moved on to the bacon and eggs. You smiled to yourself knowing it wouldn't be long now. If you were to name one other thing besides great morning sex that would have Elias snap up in the morning it would definitely be the smell of bacon. And who could blame him? After all, everyone loved bacon, didn't they?

A little time had passed before you heard a familiar voice utter the words: "I smell bacon" and you couldn't help but smile as your soulmate joined you in the kitchen.

"Extra crispy, just the way you like it," you say pointing to a plate layered in thick slices of bacon strips. The man walked over and grabbed a piece from the plate and took a bite before he enveloped you into his arms, your back pressed against his bare chest as he nuzzles his chin in the crook of your neck. "Good morning, Elias," you greet sweetly and bring your lips over to kiss his forearms.

"Morning babe," he greets back as he takes a look at the buffet of food you're preparing for him. "All this for me? I love you so much. What did I do to deserve such a thoughtful and gorgeous woman?"

"All the right things."

A smile lit up on Elias's face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to snag such a beautiful woman. Sometimes he'd have to pinch himself to ensure this wasn't all just a dream. He'd hate to have to wake up if it were.

Turning to face him, you planted a kiss on his lips as Elias deepened it, your hands running up and down his chiseled pecs and sexy, rock hard abs. A needy moan found its way past your lips as you feel his large hands trailing down your back and stopping just above your ass. It had only been a minute of the two of you making out, but already you felt your slick seeping from your pussy. Out of habit, you raise a leg up and wrap it around his waist, the need to have him inside you quickly building as you fight to control yourself. Elias lets out a grunt and pulls you away from the stove and carefully pins you against the opposite counter-top being sure to lock your leg in place as he caresses your curves lovingly. All of a sudden, he starts to move a hand under your robe to play with your soaked folds, his fingers expertly rubbing at your clit, moving them in swift circles as he listened to you moan.

"Hmm, no panties, huh? Now you're just asking for it." His words had gone straight to your core, melting your insides and warming your body all over. He continues to work his magic on your clit, but when he sticks two thick fingers into you, you practically lose your mind, the pleasure taking you to new heights.

You let out a shriek fighting to keep your now trembling leg locked around him. "Oh Elias!" Your toes begin to curl up as your husband's fingers relentlessly plunged into you over and over again, soft squelches sounding from between your deep chocolate thighs as he moved around in your slick.

"You like that, sweetheart? Hmm?" he asked, his deep voice now playful and clearly teasing you. You whimpered out a mewl in response much too consumed by the pleasure overwhelming you to answer him. Elias's lips widen into a wicked grin and he chuckles a bit at your "reply". He brings his lips down to capture yours once again, and you welcome the taste of him as he removes his fingers from your drenched cunt. "I'll write that down as a _'yes'_ , he purred and let go of your leg.

You take a moment to try to gather yourself, but before you can Elias scoops you up and scoots you further back on the kitchen counter with you resting on your elbows. You knew what you were in for next, and almost instantly you wail out a scream as Elias places each of your legs on his shoulders and tackles your wet heat, his tongue speedy and fast as it dances all over your folds and clit. You feel your breath hitch in your throat as your mouth falls open with a silent cry, shaky fingers snaking their way into Elias's disheveled hair as he chuckles directly into your cunt, and the vibrations send tingles up your spine leaving you wanting more. Elias nuzzles his face in your sloppy heat and more of your cries fill the air, followed by the sounds of your husband's mouth going to town on your pussy. "Damn! I'm gonna cum!" you warn feeling your release just around the corner. "O-ooh, shit!"

"Mmm, you're so sexy moaning for me like that," he says with a whisper before he sucked your entire clit into his mouth. "Babe!" you scream as your orgasm erupted intensely around you. Elias welcomes the sweet taste of your dripping cunt as he graciously begins to lick up the slick running down your thighs, not stopping until he'd captured every last drop. When he finishes, he pulls back and licks his lips, your delicious flavors still dancing on his taste-buds as he uncrosses your legs and lowers them down from around his neck. He then helps you sit upright, your body still quaking as you slowly start to come down from your climax.

"Ready for the fun part?" He asks as he starts peppering kisses to your luscious lips, his hands rubbing your thighs tenderly.

You nod your head and pull him close between your legs, your hands desperately tugging at the gray sweatpants concealing his now obvious erection. "Give it to me," you beg hotly panting with the need for him to fill you. "Fuck me and fill me full of your load."

Hearing this, Elias quickly slides his sweat pants down until they're around his ankles before sliding you to the edge of the counter and positioning his cock at your entrance.

With one thrust of his hips, Elias slammed home forcing the breath out of you as he waited for you to give him the okay. When you had adjusted to him, he began to move along inside you. He tossed his head back as the combined sensations of your tightness and warmth blanketed his cock, a hiss sounding from his mouth as he paced his speed. Yelps of bliss echo from your lips and Elias thrusts deeper into you, your pussy glazing his dick with your juices.

He continues to pound into you and you can't do anything but wrap your arms around his sweat stained body as you cling on to him tightly. "YES! OH MY GOD! E-ELIAS!" You squeal out and Elias gasps at the feel of your pussy muscles tightening around him.

"That's it, babe," encouraged Elias as he pumped into you harder. "Come for me! Come all over this cock!"

At his words, you feel yourself let go into another intense orgasm as you gush cum all over your husband's dick, his name on your lips as he fucked you through it. Elias felt you clenching uncontrollably and he groaned at your gripping heat, his dick swelling inside your leaking cunt as he neared his own release. With a few more thrusts, Elias's breath hitched as his own climax soon followed. He exploded into you with a growl of your name as his load filled your pussy before leaking out and trickling down your inner thighs. You then feel Elias slip his cock out of you as the both of you begin to relax and sigh in post-coital bliss.

"Well, that's one way to start the morning," you say as you finally settle down enough to catch your breath and come to your senses.

"Shit, we should start every morning off like this, babe," Elias chuckles as he steals another kiss from you.

Suddenly, the smell of smoke hits your nostrils and you gasp as you and Elias both turn your heads to see the bacon and eggs burning on the stove. You had completely forgotten that you were even suppose to be cooking anything after Elias's morning 'greeting'.

"Looks like there won't be any breakfast this morning."

"Who needs breakfast when I have a three-course meal right in front of me?"

"Wanna give it another go? This time _I_ want to fuck _you."_

Elias quickly pulls his sweatpants back up and turns off the stove before discarding the burnt food into the trash. He scoops you from the counter-top and into his strong arms, his eyes locked on you as he headed back upstairs. "You can do all of that then some...as long as you promise to scream my name."


End file.
